


Green

by LunaStarSeeker



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Bdubs no more coffee for u, Fluff, Gay Panic, Grian angst? Grian angst!, Haaaa, I should be in bed, Jealousy, LITERALLY, Like, Multi, Pining, Sad, Sam is impled, Saved by the Scar, Scardubs fluff, Sleepy Boys, Smoke Signals - Freeform, Songfic, and so is scar i guess, bdubs is a wingman cause he likes grian too, bdubs is very oblivious, but griangst causes scarian fluff!, but he doesnt really do anything, devil town v2, green - Freeform, green team - Freeform, grian in a toga, grian is not, haha fluff go brrr, haha sleepy go brr, hey look pining grian, hey look! fluff!, i forGOT JELLIE, i shouldnt be allowed to tag, i shouldnt be tagging right now, im just imagining a buff ren carrying a sleepy grian, just stalks grian i guess, like a lot, poor grian just wanted a hug, rare pairs? peck yes!, rocket ships, scar has a lot of love to give, scar has two hands, scardubs fluff causes griangst srry, skinny grian being carried by this buff dude, so I'm finaly delivering, sweet tooth, this whole fic is a bittersweetly hopeful vibe, very sleepy boys, why do I like writing sleepy boys, y'all waited four chapters for this, you could say he's a little... green? haha ok ill stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStarSeeker/pseuds/LunaStarSeeker
Summary: Heyy it's a Cavetown Songfic, yay.Grian loves Scar, and he just wants him to be happy, even if that means letting him go.Scar just misses one of his closest friends.He has two hands, after all.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar, Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar/John | BdoubleO100, John | BdoubleO100/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 62
Kudos: 217





	1. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian watches Bdubs and Scar, regretting many things.

_This is Erosion  
Grinding up rocks with your molars  
A big fish swims past your rod  
You can't catch it, it's far too fast_

Grian smiled wistfully as he remembered how close he and Scar had been at the beginning of the season. They'd built their starter bases next to each other, shared a creeper farm, and even partnered up for the head games. At one point, Scar even helped him with his own mega-base.

But it only lasted for so long. They quickly drfted apart, going from friends back to peers. It might not have bothered Scar, but for Grian it was painful. He'd hoped the friendship would lead to more, but it didn't.

So he lied on the floor of his hobbit hole, dust settling around him like a blanket.

_Deep hook marks in rubber lips  
I see your eyes in the flowers  
I'll pick a bunch for your room  
Green and blue to match your pictures_

Grian closed his eyes, remembering the first time he'd felt something for Scar. Back in season 6, he'd participated in a flower prank against Doc and Scar for the Area 77 shenanigans. Grian remembered how when he was placing the blue orchids, he'd been pondering Scar's reaction, and suddenly he could see a resemblance in the orchids. They were both graceful in their own unique way, they were beautifully complicated, much like Scar's builds, and the way the flowers gently swayed in the breeze reminded him of how gentle Scar really was to all things, despite his Vex situation.

Grian had added a few of the flowers directly to Scar's base afterwards, grinning at how right they looked in the corners on the terraformer's home.

_You looked so good in green  
I hope you're well  
And you look so good with him  
And I'm proud of you still_

Grian sat up with a sigh. Scar was always so sweet, going out of his way to keep peace like with the Green Team. The vivid color suited him, a surprising difference from the pale blues of the convex. It brought out the slightly paler green of his eyes, something Grian had never noticed before.

And Scar had been so happy about it, preventing a war with such a simple idea as a neutral party. Scar's time with the team must have been amazing.

Then the button died and the mayoral electrons rolled around, as Scar hung out with Bdubs more and Grian less. Those two had amazing chemistry, Bdub's loud, bubbly personality complimenting Scar's gentle, shy one. Working together, they'd shot up in the popularity polls quickly, seamlessly campaigning. It hurt Grian to see Scar with someone else, but Grian was glad that Scar was happy.

And when Grian read off the final vote for the elections, he'd felt a sense of glowing pride as Scar was crowned mayor. He'd kept a smile on his face as he watched Bdubs and Scar celebrate, emotions within him beginning to swirl into a marbled potion.

_I miss your perfect teeth  
I was too blunt  
I hope you feel happy  
That's all I want_

Grian pulled his knees to his chest. He missed Scar and his warm smile. He wished he could erase what happened yesterday.

He'd been helping Scar find Jellie and had poked fun at Scar's depressed mood. Scar had looked so hurt, and Grian had regretted it immediatley. When he'd gotten home he'd mentally kicked himself for being so insensitive. He'd probably ruined what they had, and maybe it was for the better.

Grian just wanted Scar to be happy.

_That's all I want_

Grian checked his communicator and pursed his lips. After tonight, Scar would be happy. After tonight, Scar wouldn't have to worry about him anymore.

_Mess in the kitchen-_

Grian watched from a distance as Bdubs and Scar talked and laughed. He'd helped Bdubs set up the night, after Bdubs had confessed to him about his crush on Scar. Soon, Bdubs would confess to Scar, and that was it. The two would get in a realtionship, and Grian would be able to let go of Scar.

Grian bit back a sob as a lump formed in his throat. He didn't want to let Scar go, but it was for the best. It would make Scar happy.

_I was so dissapointed  
I guess I got to my head  
And I was too young to understand it_

He lied on his bed in the mansion. He'd left quickly after the tears had come. He wished he'd understood his feeling for Scar earlier, then maybe he could've done something more.

_I get it now, that it's too late  
I never stopped feeling guilty  
I'm over it I promise that  
I just gotta sing it out of me_

Grian had been working in his base for a week straight. In that time, he'd come to terms with the fact that it was too late, that he'd completly missed his chance with Scar. He still felt guilty about all the times he'd been annoying or a general pest, and how Scar had always tolerated him.

But Grian was over him now, right? He just had to push his mind away by singing whatever came to mind like how he'd coped last season.

_You looked so good in green  
I hope you're well  
You look so good with him  
I'm proud of you still_

Grian sat perched on the roof of the barge as he watched Scar and Bdubs chat happily as they set to work on the roads. They defintley seemed happier together, and Scar was almost glowing. Today Scar was wearing his green wizard robe again. It complimented the red in Bdubs' boomer uniform.

He was happy for Scar, relieved the Hermit had found someone. Sure, he was sad, but he'd accepted this.

_Take care of my shirt  
Warm and red  
I hope you think of me  
Still as your friend_

Grian switched his regular red top for a red peice of sportswear. He'd be leaving for MCC soon, and needed someone to take care of the garment while he was gone. It was a very special shirt to him, so old and worn from years of building that it looked like a relic from another time. but he'd taken such care of it that it had lasted him almost eleven years now.

He smiled at the thought of Scar. While he hadn't talked to him since the night before he'd set him up with Bdubs, now was the perfect time to face him again.

Grian quickly scribbled a note to Scar:

Hey Scar, It's Grian.  
I'm leaving for MCC today, and I won't be back for a month.  
Could you take care of my jumper while I'm gone? That would be  
great. By the way, I know we haven't talked for a while, and I  
hope we're still friends. If not that's okay.

Your friendly Jungle Bandit, Grian.

He let out a quiet sigh as he taped the note to the shirt before leaving it outside Scar's base before grabbing his things and heading to spawn island.

_I hope you love yourself  
Your body and heart  
I hope you feel happy  
That's all I want..._

Grian climbed into the portal with False, Ren, and Iskall, and glanced back at the server one last time before it was replaced with the world hub.

He was a bit surprised to make eye contact with Scar, who was gingerly holding his red top, Jellie at his heels.

His face was calm, but as unreadable as a vast expanse of ocean on a warm, windy day.

His eyes were bright, and vivid flecks of grass clunging to his clothes.

He looked so good in green.


	2. Smoke Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar realizes what was missing from he and Bdub's relationship.

_I know I'm a freak  
Rip the Band-Aid, broke the peace  
Took the lock but lost the key_

Scar watched as Grian dissappeared through the portal. He felt a little guilty, not seeking out Grian sooner. The builder had been distant for a few weeks now, and Scar kept telling himself to check up on him, but he never got around to it. And then when Scar found the sweater and the note on his doorless doorstep, he knew something was wrong.

_Guess I set you free  
I hope you found a place to sleep  
I know you’re bound to think of me_

Scar let out a quiet sigh and Bdubs gave him a worried look. "Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Grian. I think I might've done something to upset him, or he thought he did something to upset me." Scar answered, showing Bdubs the note.

"I wish I had an answer. But Grian's Grian. You can ask him when he gets back." Bdubs gave him a warm smile.

Scar glanced back at the portal. "Thanks Bdubs."

_You can come home to me  
When you're ready  
I left the gate unlocked for you_

Scar carefully placed the folded sweater into an empty chest. Shulkers were a big no-no, the cold inside devoid of air would destroy the shirt in minuets. Scar already hated the silence, nd it had only been a few hours. He had a whole month ahead of himself, he couldn't wait that long to clear things up with the jungle bandit. He didn't want to lose another friend.

Picking up Jellie, he walked outside and glanced over at Grian's hobbit hole. He'd taken the liberty of making sure the vegitation didn't overgrow into the cottage, just like he'd done for others when they'd taken a while off the islands.

_'Til then I'm sending out  
Smoke signals  
Hoping I'll see yours too_

Scar twirled the poppy between his fingers as he watched Mumbo, Iskall, and Stress do their Hermit Challenges thing. It was clever, using smoke from a campfire to altert each other. He wished he could do that any time he missed a friend. Like when Keralis was sick, or when Doc took a break, or even when Wels went missing and didn't make it to season 7 until a month or two in.

He wondered if anyone would think of doing that for him. Someone lonely sending up a smoke signal and Scar being able to notice, to be there for them.

_When the dust has set  
Settled up and down our desk  
Nothing left to go collect_

"Hey Scar?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for giving me a chance."

Scar smiled. Being in a relationship was very new to him, and when Bdubs proposed it, Scar decided to give it a try. It was nice, having someone you love and being able to love them back. In fact, he had a lot of love to give. He'd brought it up with Bdubs and he'd agreed on leaving their relationship open, so that if Scar found another person to give his love to, he wouldn't have to choose. He had two hands, after all.

_If you're feeling spent  
When it's heavy on your chest  
When you think there’s nothing left_

Scar sighed a little, as he stared at his bed. Lo and behold, Jellie had decided to take a catnap there, and Scar didn't dare disturb the queen. But mobs were spawninglike nuts, and Scar would rather not deal with phantoms. Who was the closest? Oh right, Grian.

Scar hurried outside, quickly sprinting to the hobbit hole. Drowsiness slowed down his footsteps, and his arms felt heavy, like he could collapse any second.He'd spent the entire day building his drill, and that had taken a toll on him. Besides, it was just one night, he'd place down a new bed in the morning.

He fell asleep in seconds, the weariness taking over.

_You can come home to me  
When you're ready  
I left the gate unlocked for you_

Two weeks passed and Scar had taken shelter from a rainstorm inside the town hall. He was curled up on the diamond throne, a wool blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He wondered why the thought of Grian was botehring him so much. Why was he so worried about their friendship that it kept him up at night? It was just a couple more weeks and then he could simply tell Grian that he would always be one of his closest friends.

Unless...

_'Til then I'm sending out_  
_Smoke signals_  
_Hoping I'll see yours too..._

"Hey Bdubs? How you feel about Grian?"


	3. Devil Town (v2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian tries to avoid his past, and ends up finding a familiar face in the crowd.

_Life's alright in devil town  
Yeah right, no one's gonna catch us now  
Daddy's bought a new car now  
We're fine, no one's gonna catch us now_

Grian lied in bed, staring up at the celing. Tomorrow would have the final dogeball tournament, and then the rest of the day would be a social party. One more night, and then he'd go back home in the morning. He was honestly glad to leave, after seeing a certain face in the audience, one from his past. At least he was safe in the competitor quarters. But tomorrow would be a nightmare. He reminded himself that as long as he stuck with his team, he'd be okay.

_We're all dead in devil town  
That's fine, cause nothing's gonna scare us now  
We're all in our dressing gowns  
Mines white and stripy yours is green and brown_

Grian was making a very risky move, supporting Techno. The rest of his team were supporting the other team, leaving Grian alone. Grian prayed that as long as he sat as close to the field as he could, _he_ wouldn't try anything.

But through the game, he couldn't relax his nerves. He could feel the psycho breathing down his neck. Grian found himself wishing Scar was here, he always knew how to stay somewhat calm during these situations.

_I forgot my name again  
I think that's something worth remembering  
Spiders in your favourite shoes  
Just leave them because they're more scared of you_

The social party was almost as bad as Grian had expected. Sure, everyone was happily chatting and having fun, but Grian was a mess. He'd gotten seperated from anyone he knew and wanted to find them as soon as possible.

He spent three hours dodging the rabbit and attempting to ask people if they'd seen Iskall or Ren or False, or even Techno for that matter. They'd ask his name and he'd stutter as bad a Mumbo, anxious about being in one spot for too long. The game of Cat & Mouse lasted almost the entire afternoon, until Grian finally stumbled across a familiar face, one he didn't expect to see.

_Devil town is colder in the summer time  
I'll lose my mind at least another thousand times  
Hold my hand tight  
We'll make it another night_

Grian latched onto Scar's arm, anxiously glancing behind himself. His stalker had luckily dissapeared when Grian found Scar, thank goodness.

"You're probably wondering how I'm here." Scar chuckled.

Grian already felt himslef relaxing a little, the naxiety being replaced with a slightly more welcome nervous flutter in his stomach. "Yeah, I thought tickets were sold out."

_I still get a little scared of something new  
But I feel a little safer when I'm with you  
Falling doesn't feel so bad  
When I know you've fallen this way too_

The two walked to a more quiet place, one a bit away from the noise and crowd.

"I pulled a few strings, that's all. There was a few tickets floating around and I had a few connections due to the Vex." Scar answered as they sat down.

Grian hesitantly rested his head on Scar's shoulder. "I'm glad I found you. I was um. Lost."

_Life's a treat in devil town  
My ears have acclimated to the sound  
Pretty faces fly around and 'round  
My head as it contemplates this town I've found_

Scar had a feeling Grian wasn't just talking about being lost in the crowd. But Grian seemed a little shaken up, so Scar put an arm around Grian's shoulders.

They stayed like that for a while, watching evryone else bustle around and talk from their little corner.

_It's lovely in the evening time but  
Every time I close my eyes  
The sunshine gets a little dimmer_

"You know, I missed you. It's been pretty quiet without you." Scar whispered. "A lot has changed anyways. The Nether update happened, which I haven't actually seen for myself yet. Almost everyone has a gold farm or a piglin trading hall. I've been pretty busy myself, making the shopping district look nice. I've torn up all the mycelium and I'm almost done putting in the rest of the grass."

Scar rambled for a while, Grian cuddled up to him. He was quiet relived that Grian didn't seem to have any negative feelings towards him, and Scar hoped Grian understood that he didn't hate him either.

_Now,  
The clouds fall down  
I sink my teeth into my fingers  
Blossom swims across the river_

"Hey Gria- Oh." Ren dropped his voice to a whisper. "Hi Scar. I'm a bit surprised to see you here."

Scar smiled. "Yeah. I'm guessing you're heading back to the competitor quarters, yeah?"

"Yeah, I was trying to find Grian so we could go to bed, but it looks like he's already fallen asleep." Ren answered. "I can carry him to bed, it's getting late anyways."

"Thanks Ren." Scar gingerly moved Grian off him, careful not to wake him up. Ren easily picked the sleeping hermit up, carrying him bridal style.

"No problem dude. I guess we'll see you at home, huh?"

"Yeah. Night."

"Night."

_How,  
Do you feel so proud  
Every time I close my eyes  
The colours fade and change inside_

Grian cuddled up to Scar, and before he knew it, was dozing off while Scar rambled about what had happened in the past month. Grian was thankful that Scar was friendly to him, and seemed to still want to be his friend. It put his mind at peace a little bit, and before he knew it, he'd fallen alseep.

_My mouth  
It's all too loud  
I sink my teeth into my fingers  
Blood forms branches in the water_

Grian vaguely registered being moved, warmth dissapearing. He felt his heartbeat quicken a little, but then he was in sturdy arms, and the sensations slipped back into dreams again.

_It's lovely in the evening time  
But every time I close my eyes  
The sunshine gets a little dimmer_

Scar stepped into the portal, and yawned as he made the long trek through the server hub, all the way to the Hermitcraft portal. It was a long walk, the servers being so far from each other. Scar breifly considered staying the night on Hypixel, since it was closer, but despite that place usually being packed, it was lonely. Scar didn't know anyone tehre

_Now,  
The clouds fall down  
I sink my teeth into my fingers  
Blossom swims across the river_

Scar sat down for a minute, resting his back against an old portal, one with the really old obsidian texture. It was chipped at the edges, and the portal itself flickered, but Scar knew that was just a reflection of how the server was doing. All server portals reflected the server itself. Hypixel's portal was big and detailed, MCC's had colorful gems embedded into the obsidian as well as a golden crown on top of the portal, and so on.

He only rested for a little bit before standing back up and contining his long walk.

_How,  
You feel so proud  
Every time I close my eyes  
The colours fade and change inside_

It took about an hour and a half for Scar to walk all the way to the Hermitcraft portal. It stood proud amongst the other server portals, perfectly unique. It constantly changed, since nothing stayed teh same on Hermitcraft. Scar smiled a little at the newer changes. As of now, dark green vines climbed up the obsidian, curling aroud diamonds. Red and gold veins ran through the black rock, and the portal itself had speckles of otehr coors mixed in. The words "Hermitcraft 7" sat proudly on the top.

_My mouth  
It's all too loud  
I sink my teeth into my fingers  
Blood forms branches in the water_

Scar stumbled out of the portal, rubbling his eyes. He eqquiped his elytra and quickly headed to Bdubs. He was probably worried sick. Or asleep. Probably both. 

_Devil town is colder in the summer time  
I'll lose my mind at least another thousand times  
Hold my hand tight  
We'll make it another night_

"My love!"

"My sweet!"

Scar felt a smile creep onto his face. Bdubs was in his Pj's, sitting in bed with what looked to be a cup of coffee.

"You forced yourself to stay awake for hours so you could welcome me home?" Scar chuckled.

"Aw, you know I would. Anyways, it's time to schreep! You can tell me all about it in the morning."

"At least let me put my Pj's on first. And no more coffee for you, I know you're tired honey." Scar answered, taking away the cup and giving Bdubs a peck on the cheek.

"Love you too."

_I still get a little scared of something new  
But I feel a little safer when I'm with you  
Falling doesn't feel so bad  
When I know you've fallen this way too_

Scar fell asleep quickly, Bdubs snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms aroud the sleepy hermit, nestling his face into the dark hair on his head.

And in the MCC server, Grian slept almost as soundly.


	4. Sweet Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The MCC hermits return, and Scar realizes how blind he has been.

_Feeling sick of myself  
Think I'll try to be someone else  
Can't be hard to paint a person  
In my head create a version, a parallel_

Scar anxiously straightend his tie. The MCC hermits were returning today, he had to look presentable! And Grian would return too. Scar couldn't help but stifle a smile. He and Bdubs had talked about it throughly, and Scar just had to find the right time. But worry clouded his head. would tehre be a right time? Oh dear, his hair looked terrible didn't it? Scar shakily grabbed a comb but a warm, tanned hand grabbed his wrist.

_Pull my head out the sand  
Try as hard as I can  
Guess I must be satisfactory  
You said you love me exactly the way I am_

"Scar, baby, we've got another hour until they arrive. Besides, you look beautiful sweetie." Bdubs stood on his tip-toes and planted a kiss on Scar's temple. "C'mon, let's get a quick supper and then head over to the town hall."

Scar found himself being pulled out of the bathroom and seconds later a couple apples and a cookie were shoved in his hands. Scar put the apples in his inventory, and anxiously nibbled on the cookie while Bdubs sifted through a couple barrels and grabbed the speech book and the other supplies they'd need.

"Alrighty! Let's go!" Bdubs cheerily pulled Scar out the door and they hurried to Bdubs' portal.

_And you know I find it hard to understand_

Scar stood outside the shopping district portal, glancing around at the "welcome home" decor Bdubs and a few other hermits had setup. Everyone had arrived at this point, just waiting for the MCC hermits to step through. Xisuma stood next to Scar, looking almost as nervous. Almost.

_Pay a visit to the doctor 'cause I have  
A sweet tooth for you, I'm wide awake  
The sugar went straight to my brain_

And there they were. All four stepped through, finally home. Cheers filled the air, the hermits all calling out "welcome home!" and "well done!" and variants of "you guys didn't come dead last ! that's a win!" and ect. Scar found himself staring at Grian, who was preoccupied with tugging on his elytra. Now to just find the right moment.

But first...

_Feel like a kid, I double tap  
My chest with my fist  
I like you  
Say it back_

Scar cleared his throat, steeling his nerves. "Welcome home to False, Iskall, Ren, and Grian! You guys did great at teh championship, despite certain... complications."

"We were robbed!" Ren dramatically lamented, earning lots of giggles.

"Anyways, as you've probably guessed, a lot has changed here at home. But we're all happy to help you guys catch right back up." Scar began his speech, trying not to stare at Grian, who was lokking at the diamond trees in awe.

_Say it back_

"...and now, the party! Have fun guys, this is to celebrate your effort and determination, and your small victory." Scar finished, stepping aside as the party did actually begin.

_Never had a cavity  
Never had nobody as sweet as you  
Smooth around the edges, good as new  
Gently insulating every rendez-vous_

"That was crazy, right? The MCC server just crashed! We all had to stay in a nearby server for a few days, which one was it?" Iskall rambled.

"I think it was Invaded Lands." Grian answered casually. He glanced around the party, small groups all chatting and enjoying the refreshments. His eyes eventually fell on Scar, just in time to see Scar laughing with Bdubs, who had his arms around Scra's torso. Grian watched as Scar turned and gently kissed the top of Bdubs' head.

"Grian? You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just spaced out for a moment." Grian lied, rubbing his eyes. "I'm just kinda tired, didn't get much sleep when I was at the MCC server."

"You wanna turn in early? Rest for the remainder of the evening?" Mumbo suggested.

Grian nodded. "Yeah, soon. I'll stay for a little while longer."

_Caught myself blaming planets like you do_

Scar turned back from the kiss to see Grian turn aroud quickly. Crap.

"Honey?"

"Mhm?" Bdubs answered.

Scar sighed, shaking his head. "Nevermind."

_I know every line and curve of your tattoos_

Grian hung around the edge of the party, something very unlike his extroverted personality. But he really was tired, and not to mention the old mixed feelings of jealously and bittersweet acceptance swirled through him again. He never did let those feelings out, did he? He just... Pushe dthem down. He thought he'd gotten over them yesterday when he'd talked to -and ultimately fell asleep on - Scar.

He took a shaky breath and quickly grabbed Xisuma's sleeve. "Hey, I'm turning in. The past month has been exhausting, and I need to rest."

"Alright, take care of yourself." Xisuma gave Grain a warm smile and Grian quicly made his way into the portal, letting out a sigh of relief as he found himself in the nether hub.

He needed to get home.

_Sweet tooth for you, I'm wide awake  
The sugar went straight to my brain_

Scar felt a pang of something shoot up his spine as he saw Grian mumble something to Xisuma before dissapearing through the portal.

"Bdubs, he left."

"Well then? Go get him !" Bdubs pushed Scar, making him stumble into the portal.

Scar shuddered as the nether hub came into veiw. 

_Feel like a kid, I double tap  
My chest with my fist_

Scar eqipped his elytra and headed in the direction of Grian's portal, pausing as he spotted the small hermit dive through.

He froze a little, wondering if this was the right thing. Grian looked upset, forget confessing. He needed a shoulder to cry on.

Scar dove through the portal.

_I like you  
Say it back_

Scar landed somewhat gracefully on the ground, rocketing out of the giant hole to see Grian dissapear into his mansion.

_Say it back_

Scar stepped inside, and felt worry crawl down his back as he heard sniflling and crying.Grian was sitting on his bed, his face buried in a blanket.

"Grian?"

Grian blinked up at him, tears on his cheeks. "Scar? I uhm." He hastily rubbed his eyes. "I'm okay."

Scar shook his head, sitting down next to him. "Hey, you don't have to tell me what's going on, but if you need to cry, well." Scar tapped his own shoulder.

_Sweet tooth for you, my dreaming space  
Is filled with scribbles, tore the page  
Decipher them with coloured paint  
Repair the stitches in my veins_

Scar hugged Grian as he sobbed quietly into his shoulder, rubbing circles in his back.Soon Grian calmed down, taking shaky breaths and wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Thanks Scar. Um... Please don't worry about that, I just had some feelings from a while back that I needed to let out." Grian said, already looking a bit better.

_Sweet tooth for you, my honeydew  
I'll see you in my garden soon  
Beneath the skin, it's cardiac_

Scar hugged him. "It's okay. I get it, you're just having one of those days. Do you want to sleep? You look exhausted."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Grian yawned and lied down, grabbing the blankets and pushing them into a nest shape to curl up in. "Night Scar. And again, thanks."

Scar smiled, and watched as Grian fell asleep, dots finally connecting in his head.

_A safety pin_  
_I like you_  
_Say it back_

"I love you Grian. And I'm an idiot for not saying it sooner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys part 5 will be the final part! :D


	5. Rocket Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar and Bdubs finally invite Grian into their relationship.

_On summer nights the stars fall a little slower and  
I don't if I can catch them in time to sew words  
delicately to the palm of my hand, tell me  
What am I worth ?_

"I can't believe I've been so blind! How long has he- Did he always- Oh I've just rubbed salt in the wounds, haven't I?" Scar paced around Bdubs' house. "How am I supposed to go about this!?"

Bdubs placed a hand on Scar's shoulder. "Hey hey, deep breaths. We'll figure something out, okay?"

_Do you see words written in the air  
or is it just me forming pictures from nowhere  
I have funny little comic books taped to my hands  
And a brain within a brain, it's got a mind of it's own, yeah_

Scar scribbled ideas on the many papers in front of him, brainstorming ways to get his feeling out. Bdubs was helping, sorting the ideas by whether they were accomplishable or not. Jellie was curled up on the pile of "un-accomplishable" papers, and Bdubs had begun to gently stack them on top of her, forming some kind of warm blanket.

Sighing, Scar turned back to the papers. It was hard, figuring out what Grian would like. Parrots? Chickens? Charrots? No, that was a thing between him and the Hermit challenges people. Scar stifled a laugh at the though of what had happened with them in the past week. One of the challenge chickens had somehow wandered over to his snail, something about complaining in chat. In fact, Grian had easily settled himself back into the swing of things, selling the roses cub had filled his barge with (which was actually not Scar's idea, believe it or not) for not paying his road fee, and also making the Mycelium Resistance as well as the whole Upside-Down business.

_Rocket ships will take off  
Whether you're in them or not  
And it's sad but it's the truth,  
The world would still turn without you_

It had been a week and a half since the MCYT hermits had returned. A week and a half since Scar found Grian curled up on his bed, on the verge of tears.

Scar had stayed with him as he slept, and was there when he woke up. They'd talked about nonsense, Scar assuring him that he hadn't lost a friend or anything. They'd ended up sorting out the incident from a month or so ago, when Grian had poked fun at Scar for missing Jellie. In all honesty, Scar had forgiven Grian pretty quickly, but Grian hadn't forgiven himself. Perhaps that was what caused them to draw apart again.

_But when your bones turn to earth  
And you ask me 'what was I worth?'  
I'll simply plant a flower above you,  
And you can watch it grow_

Eventually, Scar had to leave, Mayor duties and all. Not after making sure Grian was okay. At that point, Scar decided to ask about the whole thing with MCYT, why Grian seemed so worried. Grian hadn't told him much, just that he had a stalker from his past and assuring him that he felt safe in Hermitcraft.

Scar had given him a hug before departing, ungracefully flying into a tree, Mumbo-style. The giggles from Grian had made it all worth it, Scar soaring to the shopping district to hopefully seek out Bdubs.

_You can watch it grow,  
You can watch it grow,  
You can watch it grow_

And they hadn't talked much in the next week and a half, but Scar wanted to change that. So that's why he decided to invite grian into the relationship as soon as he could.

_On summer nights my thoughts form a little vaguer and  
I don't know how to arrange them or put them into words  
Now I'm leaving bashful teardrops in my hands  
Please tell me I'm a man_

"So this is the idea we're rolling with?" Bdubs clarified, holding up the piece of paper.

Scar smiled. "Yeah, I think it's perfect. But we'll need a lot of help."

"Ehh, you know Cub and I know Doc. I'm sure we can pull it off."

_Do you think aliens in outer space  
Think that they're the only human race  
My mind's a house of magic cards about to blow away, yeah  
I'm just a shoot and I'm not ready to grow yet_

Bdubs was having a blast, decorating the area, his arms full of reds, purples, and greens. He honestly couldn't wait for Grian to join them, the guy was really fun to build with and his pranks were pretty clever.

Scar was pacing around the outer edge, making sure the trees looked perfect. Cub had baked some pastries and had just set them out.

Doc on the other hand was hopefully doing his part. It had took some convincing, but he'd managed.

_Rocket ships will take off  
Whether you're in them or not  
And it's sad but it's the truth,  
The world would still turn without you_

Doc peeked around the corner. Just as he'd thought, Grian was rummaging around some shulkers, setting up some more barge boxes. Doc watched as he placed the last few and set up the payment box again.

No, Doc wasn't stalking Grian. He was just waiting for Grian to be finished with his daily tasks so he could do his job.

_But when your bones turn to earth  
And you ask me 'what was I worth?'  
I'll simply plant a flower above you,  
And you can watch it grow_

Seriously, this guy had a lot on his plate. By the time Grian had finally headed back to his base, the sky had begun to get dark.

Doc quickly ran after him, tapping him on the shoulder. Grian jumped, whirling around. "Oh, hey, Doc. You uh, caught me off guard, heh."

"First off, you're overworking yourself. Seriously, take a break sometime. Second, take this. Don't thank me." Doc shoved the paper into Grian's hands before turning around and flying off.

_You can watch it grow,  
You can watch it grow,  
You can watch it grow_

Grian frowned, the interaction leaving him with more questions than answers. He glanced down at the paper. All that was on it was a set of coordinates and the words "dress nice". Some kind of Hermit Meetup or party? Or maybe it was a wild goose chase, like that lectern back in season 6.

Eventually his curiosity got the better of him and Grian quickly ran back to his base to change.

_Would it be okay for me to stay  
If okay is here then I'm far away  
And the train's not leaving for a while  
I packed my bags but they've emptied themselves somehow_

Grian sorted through his wardrobe, full of random outfits and costumes, something for every occasion. But what to wear? Not his red Sahara suit, too flashy. It was for business anyways, as well as his other suits. He almost contemplated his Ariana Grian-de costume, but decided against it. Then, his eyes settled on something in the very back of the closet.

Perfect.

_The thought of meaning something just makes my brain  
Twist, invert and fall down sideways  
But my voice is a spark so let me sing  
'til the fire's so bright it's deafening_

Scar paced, the sun setting over the area. Grian still wasn't here, had he decided not to come? Doc had texted a few minuets ago saying the message had been delivered, but Grian still hadn't shown up. Bdubs was twiddling his thumbs as he sat on the blanket, looking just as nervous as Scar.

They waited about an hour, by then the sun had completely set. Scar mentally thanked Bdubs for setting up fairy lights and candles around the area, which gave out enough light to prevent mobs from spawning. Finally, as Scar was giving up hope, the sound of rockets being consumed at an ungodly rate alerted him.

_Rocket ships will take off  
whether you're in them or not  
And it's sad but it's the truth,  
the world would still turn without you_

Grian landed gracefully at the edge of the clearing, putting his elytra away and gaping at the decorations.

Scar and Bdubs on the other hands, were gaping at him. When they'd said to "dress nice" they'd expected a suit, but this was Grian. Of course he wouldn't settle for that.

He was wearing a flowing red toga, which draped over his shoulders lightly, cinching at his waist and pooling around his feet. A gold pin secured the toga on his right shoulder, one with the tell-tale mark of the watchers. He also had a gold circlet in his hair, one that vaguely resembled vines, or perhaps a flower crown. When he noticed Scar and Bdubs staring, he blushed a little.

"I mean it said to dress nice so.." Grian mumbled bashfully.

_But when your bones turn to earth  
and you ask me 'what was I worth?'  
I'll simply plant a flower above you,  
and you can watch it grow_

"Uh, ahem. um." Scar cleared his throat, shaking his head a little to pull his gaze away from Grian for a second. Good heavens Grian looked good in a toga. Luckily Bdubs was there to save him.

"So glad you could join us Grian! have a seat!" Bdubs plopped down on the blanket, pulling Scar down with him who _was not expecting that_ at all. It drew a giggle out of Grian who sat down with them, a more confused look crossing his face.

"What's all this?"

Scar hummed a little, handing Grian a slice of cake. "Think of it as an apology."

"Apology?" Grian murmured, still enamored by the lights and decorations. He took a bite of cake, pausing to marvel at how good it was - Cub must've made this one.

Bdubs nodded. "Yeah. Me and Scar, we've been a bit blind." He set his plate down. "When we started dating, after you'd hooked us up, we realized something was... Missing. We realized that our relationship wasn't meant to be for two people."

"Um, okay." Grian wasn't sure what to say, still wondering what they were getting at.

_You can watch it grow,_  
_you can watch it grow,_  
_you can watch it grow_

"Grian, do you know what was missing?" Scar asked sincerely.

Grian shook his head.

Scar smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to Grian's cheek. "You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first, I lied, there's one more part after this (it's technically an epilogue tho so...)
> 
> Second, Grian's outfit is supposed to be one of his outfits from his time with the watchers (who said all watcher clothes had to be purple lol) likely something he'd wear under his purple watcher cloak. The circlet is a nod to his flower crown from season 6.
> 
> Also I want to draw his outfit really badly but my drawing tablet's broken and it won't get fixed for a couple weeks :/
> 
> Anyways, which Cavetown song do you guys think will be the final one? I'll award brownie points to whoever guesses it right first :D


End file.
